Of Love and Ink
by ssgtsmith
Summary: Link fines what he beleives to be hid true love, but time will tell as always as Link is thrown into battle.


WARNING! Contains Adult Material, please no one not old enough to read this, please don't. But i know kids will read this anyways, so i just want you people to know, I DO NOT support under-age sex. Thank you....  
  
*Please keep in mind that this story is an A/U. Thank you, and YES, I DO OWN ZELDA CHARACTERS, BWHAHAHAHAHA, well, not theses ones, the ones i have are action figures.... and those are my brothers.....ANYWAYS. And, these characters are um....15 years old...thank you.  
  
This story is based entirely on my life, and what happened, or possibly will happen. It is realistic to almost every detail, so please, when you read this story, remember that this is a true story, through....Zelda characters....I thought it would attract more attention to have characters people may relate to....  
  
Background: Link has known megan for a long time, they have been close friends for nearly a year now, and Link has built an uncoditional affection for Megan, he loves her so much. Megan, has been going out with someone named Sam for 10 months. A control freak and manipulator, no one like Sam deserves megan in Link's eyes, (isn't even attractive in anyway). Megan also has feelings for Link, strong ones, and some times she gives Link teases. Link would take her, but with one problem, Sam.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Megan, whats up?" Asks link, already bored from the summer heat along with nothing to do.   
  
"Hmm, not much, you wanna hang out?", asks Megan, with a look in her eye that was hoping Link would say yes.  
  
"Lets," Link and Megan began on a walk which will take so many twists and turns that it will be hard to tell what is going on, unless your on top of things.  
  
===============================================================  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sooooo, Link, whats been up in your life?" aks Megan with such curiosity that Link feels it would be his ultimate joy to tell her things.  
  
"Well, I have recently aqquired a fairy, its name is Navi, but I kept it home since it required to much attention." said link, with a complete urge to kill Navi, of course keping that hidden.  
  
"REALLY!! YOU HAVE A FAIRY!!! THAT IS SO CUTE!!! I wish i could have a fairy, I envy you Link, your such a cool person, I love being around you, its cool."  
  
"Aw, thank you, you know your a very nice and wonderful person as well, more then I infact." said Link, trying to make her feel just as good about herself.  
  
"Link, you can't say that about me, I have an abusive father, and an annoying mother."  
  
"But your mom is awsome, we joke around about things all the time!"  
  
"You do! Thats HORRIBLE! Can't beleive you joke around with my mother..."  
  
"Eww, now that you put it that way.."   
  
"Im just joking, hahaha," and she gives him a friendly nudge on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow, that hurt you little brat!" and link picked Megan up and began carrying her.  
  
"AW! You suck LINK!", siad Megan teasingly, and she grabbed him to to not fall down.  
  
"Lets go to your house and see your fairy Link", said Megan.  
  
"Ok", and he began walking to his house while carrying Megan.  
  
***  
  
When they got to his house, link put megan down and looked for Navi.  
  
"Hmmm, he isn't here, I wonder", just then he spotted a tiny note, with large writing on it. He picked it up and read it,  
  
"Master Link,   
  
I am sorry to leave on such short notice,   
  
but I just HAD to run the the store to buy some  
  
things for me. Do not worry, I will be fine, I will  
  
be gone for atleast 2 hours.  
  
-Navi 1:30 PM."  
  
"Hey, it looks like we just missed him, its only 1:40 right now, I wonder where he went." He began to turn around when Megan smugged his arm in ink.   
  
"Hey!" and then Link and Megan got in a large Ink fight, ink got on the walls, on the floor, nothing Navi couldn't handle. When they were through, they were completely covered in Ink.  
  
"Oh no, my mother is going to kill me! Look at me! Look what you did to me!" said Megan.  
  
"Oh yea, you think your bad, YOU GOT IT IN MY NOSE! AND MY MOUTH! Lets go to my shower, we can wash all the ink off in there." recomended Link.  
  
"You mean, take our clothes off? And BATH!? asked Megan, kinda hoping he would say yes, but noat the same time.  
  
"No, I mean we go in with our clothes on, wash it out of our clothes and our skin."   
  
"Oh, yea, thats brilliant. ok, lead the way." she was hoping for something else....  
  
Link turned the shower on, grabbed lots of towels for the wet clothes, and pushed Megan in since she was for some reason afraid. When they were in there, the warm water went well on there faces and they scrubbe the ink off their skin and eventually their own clothes. Link made some witty remarks of how sexy she looked all wet, and Megan made some back, mainly about Links abs, but also is handsome figure, and muscle packed body.  
  
When they got out, they were dripping everywhere, and Link quickly grabbed the towels for them.   
  
"Oh no" said Megan, "My clothes are all wet, what am I to where?"  
  
"You can wear some of my clothes, if you dont mind, and I will take your other ones and dry them."  
  
"Can you do that for me Link, that would be so nice of you," and she gave him her clothes after she changed and Link went to dry them, after changing himself as well. When he got back, he noticed a lump in his bed, and eye peeked out and met Link's gaze. Link climbed on top of the lump and you could hear gigles from under the sheets.   
  
" I am so cold, Link, im gonna try and get warm" said megan, hoping for a nice response.  
  
"Aw, im sorry your cold Megan, here, I will cuddle with you and make you warmer."   
  
So they cuddled and got warm, soon the were cuddleing more and more.   
  
"I'm not cheating on Sam am I?" asked megan, not quiet willing to hear the true answer, espeically right now from Link, who was right there on her neck, with sam totally forgotten. Link quickly pretended to get knocked out, going limp on her. With his mouth muffled, out came the words, "No, your not." Being the words megan really wanted to hear, but couldn't quite accept,   
  
"Besides, he probably does this anyways, hes always hanging out with other girls." said megan with a roll in her eyes.  
  
"Exactly" said Link, "we should keep going"  
  
"um.....Ok," said Megan, not quite ready for what should wanted so badly. She felt things were going to quickly, that she and Link should wait, but before she knew it, she was locking lips with Link. It was the most passionate kiss she ever had, and she wanted more of it. As Link and Megan were kissing, they wanted more, Link began to move his hand down her neck, kissing her all over, leaving a wet trail behind where his lips met. His hand reached into her pants, to find the most sacred area of her. He began to slowly move his fingers into her, and she squealed with passion and pleasure, as she wanted more, she told him faster, and he moved his fingers more rapidly inside her. She reached a climax, and she was in so much pleasure. She took her pants off, and Link took his off as well, along with his shirt, he was completely naked. He began to kiss her again, this time moving downward, he made it between her legs, and began to lick her, his tounge inside her, she was loving all of it. Link decided he had made her wet enough all over, and she wanted more, so he gladly agreed and stuck his dick in her. Her eyes bulged in all the sensations, and she lost all energy and put her head resting on a pillow. She let Link take her body, and he started slow, but went faster and faster in a steady rythm. Faster megan yelled, and Link started pounding her hard, so hard he thought he would kill her. She was squealling, all the pleasure and sensation was so much for her. They both reached a climax, and Link quickly pulled out his dick and cummed on her stomach.   
  
After it all coming out, she smiled at him, and she was in love with Link, more then anyone in the world, he knew becuase she doesn't open up like that to anyone. He looked up at her, with pain in his eyes,   
  
"we can't do this anymore, its to risky, and wrong." said Link with apin in his eyes. Megan, fealing bad, got up, and hugged him, then cleaned the cum off her. It was still warm, and slick. She got dressed, and they read a book together. Megan asked what time it was, Link replied taht it was 5:30.   
  
"HOLY SHIT!" yelled megan, "I HAVE TO GO HOME! my mom will kill me! I told her I would be home right now!"   
  
"Hold on." said Link "Navi! (who just got home an hour ago)"  
  
"What?" asked Navi.  
  
"You know where Megan Lives right?" Navi nodded his his body. "Good, send her a note that she is at Link's house and is on her way, she is sorry for getting home late, I had her do something for me."  
  
"No problem master," and off Navi flew to Megan's house.  
  
"Here, I will walk you to your home, it isn't very far from here. We can ride Epona if you like"  
  
Kissing Link on the lips, she says "I would love that Link" and together they rode off towards her home.   
  
Please! Tell me what you think, Im gonna right more soon whether people review or not, but please indulge! THe action is just coming, im setting the love bond up for the moment, then the story really heats up! Trust me. 


End file.
